


Nothing Compares 2U

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: Michael had always been terrified of people finding out his secret, but at the same time yearned to share it with Alex. When Alex does find out will it be the happy ending Michael always wished for? Or will Alex be the airmen his father always wanted and use the secret to destroy Michael?





	1. Chapter 1

“Michael,” Isobel murmured, her voice still weak from using her power, “You’ve got more than scrap metal.” She looked at him, her earnest eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “You’ve got me and Max…always.”  
He turned away, afraid she’d see his pain, the hurt tearing him apart because, yes, he had them, but the one he wanted most—the one he needed—had tossed him aside and walked away. And it had seemed so easy for him, as though Michael didn’t mean a damn thing to him, at least not enough to fight for.  
“I know, Is,” he mumbled. “But of all of us I’ve got the least to lose.” The truth of his words pricked him like a thousand tiny ice-picks because he’d already lost everything.  
“Promise me,” she pleaded, “promise me you won’t do anything yet. Give us a chance to find another way, to work something else out.”  
Michael was ready for this to be over, all of it, the secrets, the lies. What did it matter now? If he confessed, though, if he gave himself up he knew the government would look closely at Max and Isobel. They were known to be close, they’d been found together so of course if he came out as alien they’d be suspicious of Max and Isobel too.  
“Forty-eight hours, Is. Then I’m handing myself in. Liz isn’t going to stop poking around and now Kyle knows too—we can’t wait any longer than that.”  
He’d wait forty-eight hours though he knew the chances were nothing would change in that time, except maybe for the worse.  
All his life he’d been terrified of discovery, of becoming someone’s lab experiment, but if it’d save Max and Isobel then he didn’t see that he had a choice. He’d waited so long for someone to come for him, so many nights watching the stars hoping someone up there was watching back, planning to come a save him. Maybe it was time he accepted nobody was coming for him, no one ever had.  
“Get inside, Isobel. Noah has to be wondering where you are, and you need some sleep—you look like shit.” He smirked, knowing he’d piss her off with that.  
“Gee thanks, love you too,” she shot back, rolling her eyes.  
Christ he’d miss her. The hole Alex had punched through his chest when he left him widened and ached a little more at the thought of losing her and Max.  
“Yeah, yeah,” was all he managed in reply. He watched her walk away, into the welcoming lights of her home. Home. His heart stuttered over the word.  
“Fuck, Guerin, get it together,” he rebuked himself, slamming his palm onto the steering wheel. His truck jumped beneath him as uncontrolled power flowed through him. He threw his gears into reverse and peeled out of there. A bottle of booze was waiting for him back at his trailer.  
Michael never saw the shadowy figure creep from around the shrub and watch his taillights disappear down Isobel’s driveway.

 

The voices were hushed and whispered but Michael would recognize them anywhere—especially his. He’d come first thing this morning to check on Isobel after last night. He never expected to find Alex friggin’ Manes here, locked in what sounded like a serious conversation with her. He crept a little closer, hoping to hear exactly what they were saying.  
Their tone was so low—almost conspiratorial—that he only made out a few words, none of them making much sense. There was something in Isobel’s tone, something like panic, fear, but also maybe relief. What the hell was going on?  
A single clear word floated to him on the wind, stopping his heart.  
Alien.  
Did Alex know? Had Isobel told him? He needed to find out.  
“What the hell’s going on, Isobel?” he thundered as he stormed into her living room. After a brief glance at Alex he turned his glare on Isobel. He could see from their faces he’d caught them both by surprise. He endured the familiar buzz being so close to Alex always brought him, knowing the sensation meant nothing but pain for him now.  
“Michael,” Isobel gasped, leaping from her seat. “I didn’t hear you.”  
“Nah, course not or you wouldn’t be sitting there spilling our deepest, darkest secret.” He still didn’t look at Alex, terrified of what he might see. Would Alex be disgusted? Or maybe frightened? He couldn’t bear to think the man he loved might be afraid of him.  
“Michael, I—”  
“Save it, Is. Didn’t Max’s mistake teach you anything? Now here you are blurting out everything to Master Sergeant Jesse Mane’s son.”  
“He heard us, Michael. He heard us last night. He was here—and he saw you. He saw you hit the wheel and your truck jump a foot in the air.”  
Michael clenched his teeth, almost cracking them as he turned away and cursed. The knick-knacks on Isobel’s shelf shattered as power bled from him in his anger and frustration. Dammit, how had he been so careless?  
“What exactly did you tell him?”  
“She told me everything,” Alex spoke for the first time, his voice low and soft.  
Michael closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face this man, this one person so capable of turning him inside out. Alex’s warm dark eyes were fixed on him. Too many emotions flashing through them for Michael to understand where Alex’s head was at.  
“Michael, I—” Alex reached for him, but Michael was too quick, stepping away before they touched.  
“Nah.” He shook his head. He wasn’t ready for the—concern, maybe even care Alex was offering him. “You don’t get to do that. Did you forget, Airman? Can’t be with a criminal? Then you sure as hell can’t be with an alien.”  
Michael turned on his heel, striding as quickly as he could from the room. His emotions swirled inside him, churning and roiling till he thought he might be sick—or worse. Max had blacked out the entire town when he’d raged out and Michael wasn’t interested in finding out what he might be capable of.  
The trip back to his trailer took less time than usual. His grip on the wheel so tight he worried he may snap it. His pent-up emotions burned through him the entire time as they pushed and shoved to escape. He could not believe Alex knew about him.  
Over the years he’d dreamed of sharing his secret with Alex, but in every scenario, he’d told him quietly, carefully, in his own way and time. He’d imagined Alex pulling him close and whispering it didn’t matter what he was because he’d love him just the same. Stupid fantasies for someone who was supposed to be a genius.  
He leaped from his truck almost before he had it in park and the engine off. He didn’t bother heading for his trailer, too much damage if he lost control in there. Instead he strode past the scrap metal piles of the junkyard and into open ground.  
When he thought maybe he was far enough away he stopped, tipped his head back and looked at the sky. Why hadn’t anyone come for him? Did no one in his family care? Maybe he had no family left. Had they all died in the crash?  
As hard as he tried to keep his mind off Alex, his thoughts kept creeping back to the gorgeous airman. Where was he now? What was he thinking? Everything was falling apart. He’d lost Alex and now that he knew Michael's secret there was no going back. Alex would likely never come near him again.  
His bones ached, muscles trembling as the pain and anger roared through his body until it had no choice but to burst out of him. Michael screamed, falling to his knees when the agony became too much. He had no idea what damage his rage was doing but he wasn’t capable of worrying about it right then.  
Nothing made sense, nothing was getting through to him aside from pain. Anger and fear screamed in his head, they were his only focus. Everything else around him disappeared in a fog of hurt.  
His body shook so violently he thought he might break apart. He was lost, so lost he wasn’t sure he’d be able to find his way back.  
“Michael,” a soft voice whispered to him. “Breathe.”  
He knew the voice, of course he did, but he’d never heard his name from those lips before. Always Guerin, never Michael.  
“Michael, breathe,” the voice repeated.  
He opened his eyes, immediately focusing on beautiful brown ones staring back at him. Alex was on his knees before him, or maybe he was only dreaming him there, but then he reached out, his hand cupping Michael’s cheek, his forehead coming to rest against Michael's. Please let this be real.  
“Come on, come back to me. Breathe, Michael,” Alex murmured, his breathe ghosting over his skin sending a shiver up Michael’s spine.  
“What’re you,” Michael croaked, “what’re you doing here?”  
“Did you think I wouldn’t follow you? Did you think I wouldn’t make sure you were all right?”  
Michael took several steadying breaths. He couldn’t let Alex back in only for him to rip his heart out again. “Did you come to give me a head start from your father for old times’ sake?”  
Alex pulled away, leaving Michael to miss his warmth immediately. “I’m not telling my dad anything, Guerin.”  
So, they were back to Guerin. “Come on, Alex. You and I know you’ll run to tell your daddy,” Michael continued, his attitude—his armor—firmly back in place. “You said it yourself, you’re an airman. Who do you think has been looking for us all these years?”  
Michael sat back on the ground, his body weak and shaky. Alex flopped down beside him, close but not close enough—never close enough for Michael.  
“Guerin, I need you to know I won’t ever tell your secret. I know you’re pissed with me right now but please, believe me. I’m not telling anyone.”  
“She really told you everything?”  
“Yeah. She’s worried about you. She said you think you’ve got nothing, but you’ve got them, Guerin. You’ve got a home here—”  
“No. No I don’t have a home, never have. Max and Isobel got a home. The Evans’s gave them one, but not me. My home is out there somewhere, and I can’t get to it.” Christ, it hurt so much. He’d only ever wanted a home. “You know, I thought once…” Michael shook his head.  
Was he really going to go there with Alex? Might as well, because chances were he’d be chopped up in a lab somewhere soon enough. “The first time I saw you, I thought maybe this time, this boy…he might want to keep me. Then all that shit happened, and you went away to war. But, for a moment when you came back…  
“That first time we were together when you came back was the first time in forever I didn’t hurt. I was so lost in you, the pain disappeared. I thought maybe you’d be my home. Stupid, huh? But you ripped that away from me, Alex.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Alex whispered.  
They fell silent, Michael lost to his memories and shattered hopes, Alex maybe lost to his own. Where did they go from here? Could he trust Alex when he said he wouldn’t tell? Did it matter anyway now that he’d be giving himself up?  
“Are you afraid of me?” he muttered, terrified of Alex’s answer. “Disgusted by me?”  
“Michael, look at me,” Alex commanded, and Michael was helpless but to comply. He wished he’d be around to hear his name out of Alex’s mouth forever.  
Alex cupped his face, his hands warm and steady, his gaze boring into Michael. “You are as beautiful to me as you’ve always been, Michael. And the only thing I’m afraid of is you giving yourself up.”  
Before he had a chance to parse the words, Alex’s lips were on his, warm and inviting, pressing urgently. After a second Michael kissed him back, poring every ounce of what he felt for Alex into the kiss so that if this was their last, Alex would never forget how much Michael cared—how much he loved him.  
Their lips moved together, tongues tangling as the kiss went on. Michael didn’t ever want it to end. He pulled Alex closer, feeling his heat as their bodies pressed together. The kiss was urgent, insatiable, messy and it was the best kiss ever. Nothing compared to the man in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was gone. Though Michael had expected him to run at some point he hadn’t thought it would be so soon.   
After finally sharing his secret with Alex they’d gone back to the trailer and made love for the first time with no secrets between them—at least not the biggest secret. Alex had been so tender and gentle with him as though he knew how fragile Michael had felt last night. He’d hoped to find Alex still in his arms this morning, but instead only Alex’s scent lingered on his sheets.  
Maybe the idea of being with an alien had been too much for him. Maybe in the long dark hours of night Alex had come to his senses and fully understood Michael was not from this planet. Maybe he’d lost Alex forever.  
Even the thought of never having Alex again, never sharing himself with him was enough to have Michael leaping out of bed to go in search of his man. He needed the intimacy and closeness he’d found with Alex and if keeping him meant a fight then Michael was more than ready.  
He hitched his jeans up over his hips, quickly tightening the belt. He grabbed the first t-shirt he found and threw it over his head, yanking down his torso. He didn’t bother with shoes, running instead out the door of the trailer and turning toward where he knew Alex had parked his car. He shuddered to a holt when he noticed the two men standing where Alex’s car had been.  
“Who the hell are you two?”  
“We’re here to escort you.” The taller of the two answered.   
Michael could tell immediately from their demeanor both men were military—or had been. The stiff bearing—the way they stood, feet slightly apart, hands clasped behind their backs—the sharp, clipped tone. All they were missing was a salute and a curt ‘sir’, though he doubted either of them would bother with such niceties for someone like him.  
“Escort me? Like to the prom escort me or like I either go quietly or hogtied in the back of your Humvee there?” He sneered.  
“I don’t think the hogtying will be necessary—not if you want Alex Manes back unharmed.” The shorter one answered with a sneer of his own.  
“Alex? Where is he? What the hell is going on?” Michael’s blood was like ice in his veins. Where the hell was Alex?  
“Our orders are to bring you with us. That’s all we need to know.”  
“Orders from who?” Michael asked even as he walked toward the men. If they had Alex he’d do whatever they asked if it meant keeping Alex safe and getting him back.  
“If you’ll get in the vehicle we’ll be on our way and you can have all your questions answered.”  
Michael wasn’t going to get anywhere with these two, so he slid into the Humvee, not bothering to speak anymore. These men were foot soldiers, trained to follow orders and never veer from them. He’d wait to get his answers from whoever was pulling their strings.  
The New Mexico landscape flew by him as he stared out the window. He’d long ago lost track of where he was being taken. He didn’t know this area at all. Even though he didn’t share the connection Max and Isobel did he called to them with his mind regardless, pleading for help. It was unlikely they’d hear him, but he felt better for trying.  
Even as he was calling to his family Michael was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. His suspicion returned again and again to Jesse Manes. A decade ago he’d broken Michael’s hand to warn him away from Alex. If he knew about them now, would he be willing to do the same again—maybe go further this time—to keep them apart?  
His escorts were definitely military, so it was possible they were men who worked under Manes. Would they be willing to do anything Jesse Manes asked of them? Christ, did Jesse hate his son being gay enough that he’d do this? After what happened with his hand, Michael was willing to believe Master Sargant Manes was capable of anything.  
The Humvee finally slowed down as they passed through a gate. The fence was six-foot chain link, made to deter but not necessarily keep people out. A few sheds and old trailers were littered about as they drove through. Nothing about it screamed military installation, though he hardly thought Jesse Manes would kidnap his own son and take him back to his base for a prisoner exchange if that’s what this was.  
Rather than stopping at one of the few buildings, Thug One—as Michael now thought of the driver—pulled up parallel to a large rock formation with a narrow entrance to a cave area. For a terrifying moment Michael thought he was going to be led to the pods and the evidence of his secret. He smiled as he realized that not even for a second did he consider Alex may have spilled what he knew about him.  
“Out,” thug two ordered as soon as the engine clicked off.  
Michael shrugged and opened the door. He slammed it shut once he was out and casually looked around as though none of this was bothering him. He might be screaming like hell in terror on the inside, but he’d be damned if these assholes would know about it. None of his fear was for himself though, every spike of dread piercing him was for Alex.  
“Move,” thug one growled, pushing him forward so he got the message he needed to follow Thug two into the cave.  
Michael followed him down the dimly lit pathway, with each step he felt Alex getting closer and closer. If they’d hurt him, Michael knew there was no chance of him containing his rage—not that he cared what he did to anybody who laid a finger on Alex.  
The narrow passageway suddenly widened into a larger cavern, so Michael was able to walk to the side of Thug one, giving him a clearer view of his surroundings. He immediately took in the scene.  
Jesse Manes stood to the left, arms folded across his chest, sneer on his face. To the right of Jesse, Alex sat on a wicker chair, his arms behind him leading Michael to believe they might be tied. He appeared unharmed, but it was hard to be sure in the dim light. Another man stood on the other side of Alex appearing bored and disinterested in what was going on around him.  
“Alex?” Michael hesitantly murmured.  
“Guerin, get out of here,” Alex shouted. When Alex raised his head and turned toward him, Michael could see dark bruising on the right side of his handsome face.   
The fear which had iced his veins now turned to rage, boiling his once frozen blood. Somebody had hit Alex and Michael was going to rip them apart.  
“Alex,” he called as he ran toward him.  
“Stop,” Jesse commanded, as cool as anything Michael had ever heard.  
Michael skidded to a halt, not because Jesse Manes had demanded it but because he now held a gun pointed directly to the side of Alex’s head.  
“What the fuck, man? That’s your kid.” Michael fumed.  
“Hold him,” Jesse said. Ignoring him completely, talking only to the thugs behind him.  
Michael allowed his arms to be wrenched out as each thug took hold of one and marched him forward. They stopped maybe six foot from Jesse and Alex. Michael looked only at Alex, trying to convey in his look that everything was going to be okay, though he wasn’t confident of that at all.   
Alex looked tired but more than that he appeared heartbreakingly sad. Michael knew his relationship with his father had never been a good one but the devastation on Alex’s face told him it was far worse than either of them had believed.  
“I made a mistake ten years ago,” Jesse began, “fortunately I can rectify that today.”  
“You gonna break my other hand, Manes? Do you want me away from Alex that badly?” Michael sneered, doing his best to appear more confident and fiercer than he actually felt. “Because do your worst, buddy, but I’m telling you now, if Alex wants me, I’m gonna be right by his side until he tells me otherwise. And if I have to do that in a full body cast then so be it.”  
“You think this is to keep you away from Alex? He’s already lost to me. I’ve given up trying to beat him into being a man. No, this is something else entirely.”  
Beat him. These two words screamed at Michael. Manes had beaten Alex? Because he was gay? He was gonna fucking kill him.  
“My mistake was,” Jesse continued, oblivious or uncaring of the fury building to a storm within Michael, “I broke your hand trying to provoke you into using your powers, but I never realized you didn’t care enough about yourself to stop me by showing the monster you are.”  
The ice crept back into Michael’s veins, cooling the boil of anger because he suspected where this was going.   
“But you love my son and I’m betting you’ll do anything to stop him from being hurt.”  
Michael’s stomach flipped and turned. Jesse was going to hurt Alex, so Michael would use his powers to stop him. That’s what it had been about all those years ago. He’d thought Jesse wanted him away from Alex, but the truth was Jesse Manes had suspected he was an alien and had been trying to get proof.  
“Guerin, look at me,” Alex murmured, and Michael couldn’t help but obey. “I can take it, Guerin. Whatever he does I can take it. Promise me you’ll keep your cool.”  
How could Alex ask that of him? How could he ask Michael to stand by and do nothing while he was being hurt? The answer was so wonderfully obvious. Alex loved him. Alex loved him enough he was willing to endure whatever his father dished out if it meant keeping Michael and his secret safe. Christ, and he loved this man right back. He loved him enough that he couldn’t promise Alex what he wanted.  
He reluctantly looked away from Alex who was going to be furious with him and glared instead at his lover’s father. “If you touch a hair on his head, I will end you,” he said through gritted teeth. “And it won’t be a pretty end, Manes.”  
“I’m willing to risk it if it’ll flush you out for the monster you are and keep my world safe from your kind,” Jesse replied and gave an almost imperceptible nod.  
Michael was quick but not quick enough to stop the knife blow to Alex’s good leg. He heard the sickening squelch as the steel blade scored through Alex’s thigh as Mane’s third soldier slashed Alex’s leg.  
“No, Michael!” Alex screamed even as the knife began to fly out of the man’s hand. Alex’s command was enough to stay Michael’s mind—this time. He knew if Alex was hurt again there was no way he’s be able to stop himself from doing whatever he had to do to protect Alex. Even if it meant exposing himself.   
“Alex, please,” he begged, because how could Alex ask him to watch him suffer.  
Alex shook his head, his breath harsh and loud as he attempted to breath through the pain of the knife strike  
“Again,” Manes said, his voice floating to Michael through the red haze of anger and fear.  
Before he could even raise the knife, Michael used his power to fling the man through the air until he slammed into the rock wall and fell, unconscious, to the floor. One down—three assholes to go.  
Michael turned to face a nightmare. Manes once again pressed the barrel of his gun to his son’s temple while thug one and two cautiously approached Michael.  
“You should have brought more men, Manes,” Michael hissed before simultaneously tossing the two thugs into the wall of the caves. He never took his gaze off Jesse Manes, though. He heard Alex panting, begging ‘please’, though whether to his father or him, Michael didn’t know, but there was no going back now.  
Michael took in his situation. If he moved Jesse or tried to take the gun, Manes might pull the trigger and that fucking thing was too close to Alex for Michael to risk it. He was already feeling the effects of using his powers so whatever he was going to do he’d need to do it quickly and he’d need to make certain Jesse Manes was out of action if they had any chance of getting out of here.  
He flicked a glance to Alex, hoping he’d see the apology in his eyes before he flung Alex’s chair over. He winced through the agony of Alex’s scream as the movement wrenched his sliced thigh, but he kept his focus on Jesse, who was watching him with a smirk. Michael used his mind to wrench the gun from Jesse’s hand before he threw the man into the air until he hit the jagged roof of the cave and let him fall back to earth.  
Michael staggered to Alex, weak and sick from using his powers. He untied him with slow, jerky movements. He ripped his shirt over his head and tied it around Alex’s thigh to stem the flow of blood. Alex’s body shook from the pain, his skin slick with sweat as Michael tried to get him to his feet. They pushed and leant against each other, finally standing, their bodies pressed together to keep each other up.  
“I’m so sorry,” Alex whispered.  
“Later,” Michael gasped as he heaved and threw up what little was in his stomach. They almost fell as Michael’s body bent and purged the agony of using his powers.  
They didn’t have time for this though, so Michael hooked an arm around Alex’s waist and began the long shuffle back to the cave entrance even as his body still retched.  
They tripped and stumbled a few times, resting for only a moment at a time against the cave wall before setting off again. The Humvee was where they’d left it not that long ago. Alex managed to haul the door open as Michael steadied him and then helped him up into the seat. Michael ran to the other door, jumped in and started the engine, eternally glad the idiots had left the keys in the ignition.  
In his life he’d gotten more speeding fines than he could count but even for him, Michael was driving fast. His only thought was to get Alex away from there, away from his father. His secret was out but it didn’t matter—not now. All he could think about, all he could see was Alex’s father giving the order for his son to be hurt, pressing a gun to his son’s temple.   
Alex would be hurting, not just physically, but the emotional pain he had to be enduring tore Michael’s heart in two. He’d get Max to heal the physical pain, but he was going to do his best to mend Alex’s soul. He was going to take Alex away from here, away from his father and he was going to do whatever he had to do to ensure Alex never felt that kind of pain again.


	3. Chapter 3

The plume of dust on the horizon was getting closer and closer. Another car. Friend or enemy. Michael wasn’t about to stop and find out. They were still too close to Manes and his insane obsession with him.   
Alex was slumped in the seat beside him, groaning with every bump in the road they hit. He needed help, more help than Michael could give. He’d always liked his power, thought it was cooler than Max’s but right then he’d swap without hesitation.   
“Alex?”  
“I’m okay,” Alex murmured, his voice pinched, his pain evident.  
“I’m gonna get you to Max. He’ll heal you, okay, but you’ve gotta promise me you’ll hang in there.”  
Michael jumped when Alex’s hand gently squeezed his thigh. “I’m not going anywhere, Guerin. Never again,” he panted, his words full of promise.  
Michael reached down to where Alex’s hand still rested on Michael’s leg and threaded their fingers.  
Up ahead the other vehicle was getting closer and closer. He could almost make it out now, but he still didn’t slow down. With luck they’d pass by each other without incident.  
Alex groaned again when Michael hit the rise in the road, jumping the car a little because of the speed he was doing. He took another curve in the road which brought the oncoming car into perfect view.  
Michael yanked the handbrake, turned the wheel and pumped the brake, sending the Humvee into a spinning stop blocking the road. He heard the squeal of tires as the other car pulled to a hard stop to avoid plowing into them.   
As hard as it was he ignored Alex’s pained cry and leapt from the Humvee. “Max! He’s hurt,” he screamed as Max opened his door and stepped out of his car. He was aware of Isobel getting out on the other side but all he cared about was getting Max to Alex.  
“Who’s hurt?” Max asked even as he ran toward Michael.  
“Alex, Jesus, Alex is hurt,” he panted, the adrenaline still coursing through him.  
Michael ran to Alex’s door, Max on his heels, and threw it open. Alex was even paler now, his skin a sickly grey.   
“Move,” Max ordered as he shoved past Michael.  
“What happened?” Isobel asked as she came around the corner of the Humvee.  
“His father,” Michael spat. He wasn’t finished with Jesse Manes. He’d promised him he’d end him if he hurt Alex and he had—and obviously not for the first time. He clenched his fists as rage tore through him, his entire body shook, but he knew if he lashed out now the wrong people may be hurt.  
“Jesse Manes did this? Why?”  
“To expose me. He hurt Alex to get me to use my powers.” Guilt mixed with his anger. Alex had been hurt because of him.  
“Why Alex? He’s Jesse’s son.” Isobel’s voice was laced with confusion. And why wouldn’t she be? Who the hell could understand a man having his own son tortured regardless of the reason.  
“Because I love him, Is. And Jesse knows it.” It was the first time he’d said the words out loud, and it was to the wrong person, but there’d be time later for Michael to tell Alex exactly how he felt. And he would tell him because Alex deserved to hear it, more than anyone Alex needed to hear somebody loved him.  
“You and Alex?” There was surprise and delight in Isobel’s tone.  
“Yeah. How did you find us?”  
“We heard you call. It was faint, but we heard. Never heard you before…but I guess you’ve never needed us so badly before.”  
“Michael?” Max called as he stepped away from the Humvee. He stumbled but Michael caught him. He still felt weak himself, but he was slowly improving.  
“I’ve got him,” Isobel said as she took Max’s weight from him. “You see to Alex.”  
Michael wasn’t going to argue. He stepped closer to the Humvee and peered inside. Though he was still pale, there was a hint of color returning to Alex’s cheeks. Michael gently put his palm on Alex’s cheek then brushed his fingers up into his hair. His heart stuttered when Alex leaned into the touch.  
“Alex?” he whispered.  
“I feel good, Guerin. Max healed the wound, there’s no pain at all now.”  
Michael released a sigh and pressed his forehead to Alex’s. It was awkward given he had to lean into the Humvee, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Alex was all right.  
“We need to get you away from here, Guerin. My dad is going to come after you and he won’t stop until he’s got you locked in a cage somewhere.” There was still such pain in Alex’s voice and Michael wasn’t sure if it was because of his father’s betrayal or because he thought he’d be losing Michael.  
“We’re getting away from here, Alex. Do you think for a second I’d leave you behind? Leave you with that monster?”  
Michael felt the smile grow on Alex’s beautiful face. He tilted his face up and gently kissed Alex’s lips, reveling in his taste. The words were on the tip of his tongue to confess his love to Alex but a dirt road in the middle of nowhere with a blood-soaked Alex and Max and Isobel only feet away was not the setting he had in mind. He might be a sex in a truck kind of guy but there was a romantic lurking deep down too—if only with Alex.   
“Michael?” Max’s voice broke the spell and Michael pulled reluctantly away from Alex.  
“Jesse Manes knows about me, Max. He saw me use my power—felt my power when I tossed his ass to the roof. Alex and I need to get out of here and you should consider leaving too, both of you. He knows my history, so he’ll be taking a close look at you too.” Guilt settled in his gut again when he realized his inability to control himself was going to upend Max and Isobel’s lives too, but one glance at Alex and he knew he’d do it all again to protect him.  
“I guess you do have someone you’d risk everything for—I’m glad.” Isobel smiled warmly at him.  
“Here,” Max said as he thrust keys at Michael. “Take my car. Manes’ll be looking for the Humvee. My bag’s in the back—the one we all keep close in case we need to take off. There’s enough money in there to give you a good start—”  
“Max—”  
“Take it, Michael. Get yourselves out of here. Isobel, you should go too, take Noah and run,” Max said as he turned to his sister.  
“And you?” Isobel asked.  
“I’m gonna stay. Feel things out. I promise I’ll take off if things get too close,” he added when both Michael and Isobel opened their mouths to complain about him staying.  
“You’re staying for Liz,” Michael said, a statement not a question because he understood. He’d stay for Alex if he needed to.  
“Yeah. I have to.”  
“I get it, man. Tell her everything, Max. Get rid of the secrets and see where you stand. You love her and that’s worth everything.” Michael stepped closer to Max and threw his arms around him. He and Max had fought for a decade, but he still loved him.  
“Take care, Michael,” Max muttered into his ear.   
“Yeah,” he answered as he released Max and swept Isobel into a hug. “Tell Noah, Is. You can’t lose him.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Losing love is like punching a whole in your heart, you’re blown apart. Our secret isn’t worth that, Isobel. Tell him.”  
He wiped the tear trickling down her cheek then turned to Alex. He loved Max and Isobel, they were his family, all he’d had for so long. But Alex was his future, he was his family too and he couldn’t lose him again, he’d never survive this time.  
“Let’s go,” he said and held his hand out for Alex. When Alex’s fingers linked with his he felt ridiculously giddy. Christ what love did to a person was crazy.  
“Thank you, both,” Alex said as he shook Max’s hand and hurriedly hugged Isobel. Michael hated that he had to let go of Alex for him to do it, but his hand was quickly back in Michael’s and that brought a smile to his face.  
“Stop fussing,” Alex said when Michael tried to help him into Max’s truck. There was a smile on his face, though, which told Michael he didn’t mind the attention at all. “I’m okay, Guerin. I promise.”  
Michael kissed him tenderly then closed his door and went around to the driver’s side. “Anything you need to get before we go?”  
“Nothing. I’ve got everything right here.”  
Michael preened at Alex’s words, but fear didn’t allow him to linger in the moment. He turned the ignition and peeled out of there. Through the rear-view mirror he watched as Max and Isobel got smaller and smaller until he could no longer see them. His chest ached as he wondered when or if he’d see them again.  
“I’m so sorry, Guerin.”  
Michael shook his head. “None of this is your fault, Alex.”  
“My father—”  
“That man is not your father, Alex. He’s just some sperm donor you got saddled with. Nothing more.”  
“Your hand…all those years ago. I thought—”  
“I thought he did it to get me to stay away from you. I thought he believed I wasn’t good enough for you.”   
“My father hated me. Hated that I was gay. It wouldn’t matter how perfect you are he’d never accept us.”  
“Alex? How badly did he hurt you? Back then?” Michael stammered. He wanted to know—needed to—but was afraid because he wasn’t certain he could bear the pain of knowing how awful Alex’s youth had been. Or the guilt of not seeing it back then and doing something about it.  
“When he realized I was gay he tried to beat it out of me, just like he said. He tried to make me into a real man. Some days—the good days—he’d ignore me, but then I’d catch his notice for some reason and he’d smack me around. Tried to make me promise I wasn’t gay, that I’d never be with a boy. No matter how hard he hit me I never promised him that. I couldn’t.”  
Michael’s fists gripped the wheel so hard he thought he might snap it right in half. There was no question of what would happen if Jesse Manes was ever in his presence again. Michael had never killed anyone, never really hurt anyone, aside from the drunken brawls he was prone to get involved in, but he’d kill Jesse, and do it without even blinking an eye.  
“Hey? Guerin? It’s in the past. I survived.”  
“He had your leg sliced open like an hour ago, Alex. He had a fucking gun to your temple.”  
“I know. But he didn’t win, not today and not back then. He didn’t break me when I was a kid and he’s not going to break us.”  
Alex’s fingers brushed into his curls, the touch so gentle he couldn’t help but sigh. Jesse Manes wouldn’t win. Michael was going to make damn sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

It took them a little over twelve hours to make it to Las Vegas. The trip would have been faster if they hadn’t stopped in the long-term parking at Albuquerque airport to dump Max’s car and steal another. Hopefully it’d be days at least before the owner came looking for it and it would be enough to give them a sizeable head start on Jesse Manes.  
They’d decided on Las Vegas because it was a good long distance from Roswell and it was a big enough city for them to hide in at least for a day or two while they came up with a plan.  
“Any suggestions for a hotel?” Alex asked as he cruised down the strip. He’d insisted on driving a few hours ago when Michael could no longer hold back from yawning.  
“Never been here. Never left Roswell before,” Michael replied, feeling the weight of his words. He’d always thought of the crash site as his home but more and more he was realizing his home wasn’t a place, it was a person. His home was Alex.  
“How about that one?” Alex asked nodding toward the Circus Circus hotel.  
“Seems appropriate. Our lives feel like a circus right now.” Michael sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was dog-tired. The combination of using his powers and the adrenaline wearing off dragging his body into a state of near exhaustion.  
He felt as though he was sleep walking through check-in and the trip up to their room, but he was always aware of Alex by his side.  
“Come on, Guerin,” Alex said as he pulled at Michael’s shirt. “Get in the shower and then you can sleep.”  
Alex’s hands on his body were like shots of lightning coursing through him. Who wanted to sleep when he had Alex in a hotel with a proper bed?  
“Mmm, no sleep. Not yet.” He pulled Alex closer then slid his hands up to his neck, curling his fingers into his hair. Alex’s body melded against his own as though they were made for each other. Michael kissed him, softly, tenderly at first until a small sigh escaped from Alex’s lips that sent a blaze of lust flaring to life inside of him and he kissed him with an unrelenting hunger Alex often provoked in him.  
“Shower, Guerin, and then this.” Alex pulled away and smirked a filthy grin at him. Good to see they were on the same page for once.  
Michael showered in record time and while Alex took his turn he called down to room service and ordered a couple of beers and some food. He didn’t much care what—it’d probably go cold anyway—but they should at least try to eat.  
That notion quickly fled his mind when Alex walked out of the shower, nothing but a white towel wrapped around his trim waist. Fuck he was beautiful, every inch of him including his prosthetic because it only reminded Michael of the good, honorable and brave man Alex was.  
“I ordered some food—”  
“Later,” Alex whispered and tossed the towel.  
Michael stalked toward him, the desire on Alex’s face a mirror to his own. Alex was pliant in his arms as Michael kissed him—fiercely and messily this time as though he wanted to consume Alex.  
Their kiss was like fire between them, scorching them both with its intensity but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. Michael pushed on Alex’s shoulders, carefully guiding him down to the mattress. He watched as Alex carefully removed his prosthetic, waiting until his lover was comfortable. Then he shucked the jeans he’d slipped on after his shower and followed Alex down, blanketing his lovers’ body with his own.  
He fisted one hand in Alex’s hair while his other trailed up and down Alex’s side, his muscles bunching under Michael’s caress.  
“Michael, please,” Alex murmured. He loved that Alex called him Michael in these intimate moments. Every time he heard his name fall from those lips sent a shiver up his spine.  
Michael pushed up on his hands, so he could stare down into Alex’s rich dark eyes. “I am so fucking in love with you, Alex. I have been for as long as I can remember. And I was a fool to let you go before.”  
He’d said it. He’d always been afraid to say those words incase they weren’t returned, but that didn’t matter anymore because Alex needed to hear them. He needed to know how loved he was whether he felt the same about Michael or not.  
“I should never have gone,” Alex replied. “Nobody has ever loved me like you do, Michael.” Alex snaked a hand into his curls and tugged him down, so he could kiss him with a passion Michael knew he’d never find with another. “I love you, too,” Alex whispered when they finally came up for air.  
Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s nose, his eyelids, cheeks, lips, down the column of his throat and onto his chest. He licked and nipped at each nipple, grinning with each moan he drew from Alex.  
When he could no longer endure waiting, Michael moved lower. He licked the length of Alex’s hard cock, sucking a little on the tip so Alex’s flavor burst on his tongue. He glanced up at Alex, who was watching him down the length of his body and winked. Then he took Alex’s cock into his mouth, as far down his throat as he could manage. He swallowed when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Alex’s hips bucked a little pushing him even further down.  
Michael sucked hard all the way back to the tip before going back down, over and over again until Alex pleaded with him to stop.  
“Michael, please. More.”  
“What do you want, Alex?”  
He loved when Alex got all chatty and bossy in bed, but it was something he usually had to coax out of him.  
“I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me so bad…please.”  
Michael loved it when he could watch Alex’s face while they fucked but he knew Alex enjoyed it when Michael’s body completely blanketed his as Michael fucked into him slowly, sensually. “Turn over,” he ordered. Tonight, was for Alex.  
Bang. Bang. “Room service.”  
“Leave it there,” Michael yelled, resisting the urge to scream at the guy for interrupting them. But he was so consumed by Alex he never gave the guy another thought.  
He reached for the lube he’d grabbed earlier at one of their infrequent stops on the journey from Roswell. They didn’t need the façade of condoms anymore, not now Alex knew who he was. He couldn’t get or pass along any diseases and he couldn’t wait to feel Alex with nothing between them.  
He turned back to Alex, leaning over him so he could kiss a trail down his spine. “So beautiful,” he murmured against the base of his spine.  
Alex turned his head, so Michael was able to kiss him awkwardly on the lips while he flicked open the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Alex rolled a little, so they could kiss more fervently while Michael’s fingers gently traced around Alex’s hole until he gently slipped one inside. Alex’s breath hitched, and he tensed a little at the breach, but Michael kissed him through that first moment of discomfort.  
Michael gently played with Alex until he was ready for more. He grabbed a pillow and maneuvered Alex until it was under his hips. He kneeled, a leg either side of Alex’s body, then leaned over to press more open-mouthed kisses down Alex’s back.  
Finally—finally—he lubed his cock and began to press slowly inside Alex. Each time Alex hitched a breath he stilled and waited for him to be ready for more until he was inside him to the hilt, his groin pressed against Alex’s ass.  
“So tight,” he groaned, “so fucking good, Alex.”  
Alex’s response was garbled but the way he bucked his hips told Michael he wanted him to move. Michael started slowly, grinding his pelvis against Alex, one hand entwined with Alex’s, the other soothingly rubbing up and down his side.  
He knew Alex loved this slow slide and grind but only for so long. Any second Alex would tell him to ‘move, harder, faster. I won’t fucking break, Guerin.’ He knew Alex wouldn’t break. Alex was stronger and braver than anyone he knew but Michael loved it when Alex took control.  
“Guerin. Fuck. Move. I need more,” Alex gasped.  
Michael pulled back, slamming back in, giving Alex everything he wanted. Again, and again he thrust into his lover until he thought he was going to come. But he wouldn’t do that until Alex was ready with him.  
He reached around, sliding his hand beneath Alex until he gripped his cock. He slid his hand up and down, pumping him in time to his thrusts.  
“Come on, Alex. I need you to come for me,” he muttered in his ear.  
“Michael. Michael, fuck.”  
“I’ve got you, Alex. I’ve got you,” he replied over and over.  
Alex’s cock grew impossibly harder in his hand until he moaned, his cock pulsing in Michael’s hand as he came, his ass clenching around Michael’s cock.  
“Oh fuck,” Michael whimpered as he found his release, spilling himself inside the man he loved. His orgasm seeming to go on and on, and Michael would have been happy for it to never end.  
Eventually he collapsed onto Alex, both of them panting heavily, their bodies slick with sweat. He had no idea how long he lay there. When his senses finally returned Michael gently lifted himself off Alex’s body and walked into the bathroom. He hastily cleaned himself then wet a face washer and returned to carefully clean Alex. Alex barely moved and for a moment Michael thought he may have fallen asleep, until he sighed contentedly and rolled over.  
He reached up to cup Michael’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing his face. Michael turned to press a kiss to Alex’s palm. Sex with Alex was amazing beyond anything he’d ever imagined possible but these tender, gentle touches were enough to do him in.  
“I love you, Michael.”  
“Jesus, I love you right back, Alex.”  
Alex patted the bed beside him and Michael knew he was ready to be held. That they both loved holding each other after sex had been a revelation. Michael was usually ready to move on to the next person as soon as he’d finished with his previous partners but with Alex he never wanted to let him go. A world where they could stay wrapped around each other naked in bed all day was a perfect one for Michael.  
He tossed the cloth and slid in beside Alex, giving him his back. Alex curled around him, draping an arm over Michael’s torso and pulling him back tighter against him. Alex’s soft breath blew gently through his curls.  
For a brief moment he thought of the food waiting outside their door, but it wasn’t temptation enough to get him to move out of Alex’s arms. He closed his eyes, peacefully slipping into sleep as Alex whispered again how much he loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning,” Michael’s raspy voice broke through the silence of their hotel room. Beside him, Alex was curled on his side watching him, his fingers gently stroking down Michael’s side.  
“Morning,” Alex whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Mmm, how’re you feeling today? Is your leg okay?” Michael’s hand absently lowered to Alex’s thigh where only yesterday a knife had torn through the tender flesh on the order of Alex’s own father.  
“I’m fine. Can’t feel a thing. That alien healing thing is pretty awesome.”  
Though the physical pain was gone, Michael understood the anguish Alex would still be feeling. Knowing his father had ordered him tortured to provoke a reaction from Michael wasn’t something a person would forget about in a hurry—Michael still carried the mental scars from the hammer attack a decade ago and Jesse Manes meant less to him than nothing. Alex was hurting for sure, but it was an entirely different kind of pain and one far harder to heal.  
“Guerin,” Alex continued when Michael’s hand kept rubbing the spot where the knife wound should be. “I’m okay…really.” His warm hand came up to cup Michael’s cheek.  
There was nothing Michael wouldn’t give if he could have moments like this forever. “This is what I missed…every little touch, every little kiss. Ten years’ worth, Alex.” Michael sighed and kissed Alex, because he wasn’t going to miss any more.  
“Alex, what happened with your father—” he began when he was finally able to drag himself from Alex’s sinful lips.  
“Guerin, I accepted a long time ago that my father is a monster. Nothing he does surprises me anymore. He wanted the aliens and I was just a means to an end.”  
Michael pulled Alex tighter against him, wrapping his arms around his waist so their bodies were pressed together.  
“Okay,” he whispered against Alex’s neck, “but if you wanna talk…”  
“Same for you, you know. What my dad did to you—to both of us—is unforgivable.”  
“People have been knocking me around all my life, Alex, but they weren’t really mine, ya know, but he’s your dad.”  
Alex huffed a sad smile. “Nah. He lost that privilege a long time ago,” Alex said with a finality that thrilled Michael. He never wanted to see Alex fall back under his father’s spell again.  
Michael squeezed his lover tight. Jesse Manes was a friggin’ fool. Alex was sweet and kind, intelligent, brave—everything any father should ever want in their son, but Jesse had tossed Alex aside, abused him like a piece of garbage. And why? Because he didn’t approve of who Alex chose to love? The man didn’t deserve the title of father.   
Love. Michael had loved Alex for as long as he could remember and by some miracle Alex loved him back. Though he didn’t believe he’d done anything in his life to make him worthy of someone like Alex loving him, he was going to grip onto it with both hands and hold on tight to it. He wouldn’t survive losing this love again.  
“What’re you thinking so hard about over there, Guerin?”  
“You,” he murmured.  
“Me? What about me?”  
“Alex,” he sighed and shuffled away from the warmth of Alex’s body so he could watch his face as he spoke. “Are you sure this is what you want? That I’m what you want? I mean we’re talking about you having to be on the run if you stay with me and that’s a big ask—”  
“Guerin, I don’t care where we are or what we have to face so long as we do it together.” Alex’s fingers played in his curls, one of Michael’s favorite things but he tried not to let it distract him as Alex continued. “For a decade I’ve let other people or circumstances keep me away from you and I won’t do it anymore. You’re mine, Guerin, and I’m going to keep you for as long as you’ll have me.”  
Michael couldn’t suppress the grin at Alex’s speech. Jesus, he adored this man.  
“Wow, Private, that was some speech.”  
Alex smiled back at him. He was so incredibly beautiful always but when Alex smiled it was like the sun coming out.   
“I meant every word,” Alex replied.  
“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”  
Alex furred his brow as though thinking hard about Michael’s question. “Um, to your planet and back?”  
Michael huffed a laugh, feeling incredibly light now the burden of carrying so many secrets had lifted. “To my planet and back—though that might not be far enough.”  
“Wow, we’re just pathetically sappy, aren’t we?”  
“Yeah.” Michael fucking giggled. Things hadn’t been this easy between them since that day with Jesse Manes and his hammer.  
“Shower?” Alex suggested just when Michael wanted to reach for him and prove with his body how much he loved him. A shower sounded like a good idea though, especially if they showered together.  
A long-time later Michael emerged from the bathroom, his curls wet and dripping, his body satisfied. Alex never ceased to amaze him with his passion and willingness to show Michael just how much he wanted him. The shower had been no exception.   
As he watched Alex follow him out of the bathroom he wondered if there’d ever be a time when he’d stop thinking that was the best sex of his life after every time with Alex. How much better could it get?  
“So, what should we do with the rest of our day?” Alex asked, his cheeks still flushed from their love-making. How could Michael focus on anything else when Alex looked like that?  
“I should give Max a call and then we need to make some plans,” he replied. As much as he’d love to do nothing more than sink back into Alex’s body, he needed to ensure his safety first.  
“Okay. Call Max and then we need to eat. We never got around to that room service last night.” Alex winked at him. Jesus.  
Michael reached for the room phone and dialed Max’s number from memory. The call was answered on the third ring.  
“Max?”  
“Not Max, Guerin,” a voice replied, a voice Michael would recognize anywhere—and one he’d hate forever.  
“Manes? Where the hell is Max…?”


End file.
